Guilty
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: The team is under attack. Will each member fall victim or will the un-sub be caught first? This story will see the return of a former agent  possibly 2 .
1. Kira

**Post-Doyle. I might be a bit slow in adding more chapters (I will get around to doing it!) because I have a lot of work to do :( Please review! (Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!) This story will see the return of former agents! **

"You coming, Hotch?"

"I've got a meeting with Strauss; I'll catch you guys up."

The team headed out of the BAU's offices at Quantico and drove to the city for their weekly drink at the St. Martins bar. Morgan headed the guys, trying to spot any potential suitors for his male co-workers while Reid stood awkwardly at the bar performing the same card trick which once got him two phone numbers.

"Out of interest, how many phone numbers do you get?" Rossi questioned as he sipped from his whiskey.

"Uh" Reid stuttered. "Monthly?"

The girls huddled in their usual corner. Occasionally a drunken sleaze would approach and offer to buy them a drink but it would only take Rossi to step in and they would back off; their knight in shining armour. The rounds came in and the drinks were knocked back but there was still no sign of Aaron Hotchner.

"D'you think Hotch is going to come? I need to get back." JJ asked around. The team looked about.

"I guess not. I have things to do too." Morgan added.

"Ohh la la, has Derek Morgan got a date?" Emily teased.

"You know me, not one to mix business with pleasure…"

Reid flicked his hair back and put his cards back in his pocket. "That means yes."

"I better be off too. It's been a long week, need my sleep." Rossi stated, really showing that he was the oldest in the clan. He hurried out of the bar shortly followed by JJ and Morgan.

Penelope had remained quite the entire evening. Her relationship with Emily had not quite been the same since her return. Of course she was happy for her to be back, but her mind was troubled by the endless lies and deceit. She knew deep down that it wasn't Emily's fault, orders came from Strauss, yet she often found herself hostile to somebody she once called a best friend. Amongst the awkward tension she too ran out, claiming a late night rendezvous with her beloved Kevin.

Emily was left alone. Spencer returned occasionally but also eventually disappeared with a bar tender who had taken a liking to his childish card tricks.

Not wanting to waste the night, Emily approached the bar and sat on a free stool.

"Here alone?" The male bar tender asked.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't." She looked back over to the tabled. "Last one standing I guess."

"How about a glass on me?" He said, unhooking a wine glass from the rack and placing it before her.

She wasn't one to take drinks from a stranger but she found comfort in his dark brooding eyes.

"One more can't harm" she said taking the glass.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he walked around from the bar and picked up a few glasses lying around.

"…Emily" She said nervously.

He grunted. "Huh. Emily? Pretty." He sounded like a caveman. "Let me guess. FBI: BAU."

Her eyes widened and she put the wine glass down. "…how?" He smirked and tormented her as he paced around the bar, serving several customers before returning to her.

"Derek Morgan, he's often down here on his days off. He gave me the heads up earlier and damn, he wasn't wrong when he said he would bring some hotties." Emily cut her eyes. "Ok. Ok. He just said I should talk to you, apparently we are made for each other."

She laughed. "Well mysterious barman, I'm flattered."

"Joe." He said as he passed a scrunched piece of paper over with his number on it. "Call me sometime. I need to go serve round the other side now. Be here when I get back" Emily laughed and looked down at her watch.

"Quickest date I've ever had…"she mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry?" a woman asked. Emily never saw her sit down beside her.

"Oh, sorry. Talking to myself." Emily reassured her. The woman nodded.

"I'm Kira" she introduced herself. Emily smiled. Normally the bar was quiet, that's why it was her favourite but today everyone seemed to be out. Kira, as she had introduced herself was well dressed, slim and had dark hair and eyes. "New in town, I guess. I left five or so years ago but just came back. I missed it here."

Emily pretended to be interested but she had finished her drink and wanted to go home. "Oh, how strange. I moved here 5 years ago."

Kira laughed but it seemed forced. "I guess you could say you replaced me!" Emily looked around nervously. "Did I see you with Derek Morgan earlier?" Emily shuffled her eyes again. "We used to date. It didn't work well."

"Yeah, maybe you should call him again now you're back in town." Emily suggested. She never saw her come in and felt sick to think that the woman had been watching her for potentially several hours and was now interrogating her. In an attempt to get away she looked down at her watch. "Damn." She muttered. "I'm late, I was supposed to meet my mother ten minutes ago." She backed off the chair and grabbed her coat and bag. "Nice meeting you" Emily lied as she walked towards the door.

Kira too stood up. "Can I have your number?" Emily hesitated.

"Sure" she said, scribbling one of her various numbers down; anything to get away.

"Thanks." Kira handed a number over too. "I'll call you sometime; maybe you can show me around again." Emily rushed out of the door.

Once in her car, Emily fiddled about with the locking system and switched the lights on. She found Joe's number and quickly dialled it, not giving a second thought to how soon it was. No one answered.

"Hey Joe. It's Emily, you know, the hotty from the bar." She put her hands over her face for saying something so idiotic. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe I'll come to the bar next week or we could go out? I don't know. I'll let you call me… bye!" The answer phone message was hurried and she was mortified that she had actually called him.

Emily's alarm beeped: 5:30am. She couldn't be bothered to go for a run and instead decided on going to work early. It would give her the chance to do some filing and question Derek Morgan on his newly acquired matchmaking skills and his rather annoying and intrusive ex-girlfriend before the rest of the team arrived. Her weekend had been full of indirect flirting from herself and Joe and she couldn't wait for their impending date once she had finished work.

The BAU offices were dark and Emily sat in the darkness waiting for Derek to appear from the elevator. The building moaned and the doors opened. Derek Morgan appeared.

"Morning Derek" she called as he jogged down the steps.

"I knew you were here." He said quickly. "I saw your car."

She sighed. "Anything to say for yourself?" she asked cheekily.

He paused and thought. "Oh yeah… How was your evening with Joe?" He laughed and sat on her desk.

She dropped her head and smiled but tried to hide it from him. "It was ok… nothing special"

He raised an eyebrow. "Funny that. I heard you called him and you have a date tonight."

Emily shoved him with a bulky file. "Well thanks for that but one of your crazy ex-girlfriends pestered me once he left…"

The rest of the team slowly poured into the office and disrupted their conversation. "I'll get back to you" he replied as he got distracted by the technical genius, Penelope Garcia flaunting through the offices.

"What's shaking? Baby doll?"

"Oh you know, scavenging into people's lives, uncovering every little detail, making them wish they'd never been born... The usual." Derek chuckled. Emily could never understand why they never became more than friends. They flirted constantly, even shared a bed once in Alaska; which Kevin still didn't know about and yet they never advanced further than a little banter. She put it down to it being awkward if anything went wrong.

Hotch appeared on the walkway. "Morgan, Prentiss. DC have requested two agents to assist in a suspected kidnapping involving a young girl. I want you there." Emily, still in a daze questioned whether JJ would be better suited to go. JJ was maternal and could liaise better with the parents.

Morgan decided to drive the 40 minutes to the Washington suburb. "So what were you saying? My psycho ex-girlfriend...? I swear that is a film." She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair.

"On Friday, Joe went to serve some people and this woman practically appeared out of nowhere rambling on about how she saw me with you and how you used to date." Morgan turned to her and she could just see his eyebrow peaking from his sunglasses with a bewildered expression on his face. "...Yeah, so then she keeps going on about how she left... roughly about the time I joined at Quantico. Apparently you didn't end very well."

Derek stopped at the crossroads and took his shades off. "She saw me with you? And she left? We ended badly?" He questioned every bit of detail. "Strange... I don't remember any relationship ending badly, especially around the time you arrived. Are you sure you weren't drunk?"

Emily shot him a dirty look. "No. I was perfectly fine. I drove home and..." She trailed off and he cautiously took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked intrigued.

"Well, for the brief moment that I spoke to her, she seemed nervous and agitated. Like she was being interrogated, but she was doing all the talking. Rambling and rambling. She joked too. Said I replaced her or something... like she moved away and I came... I don't know... She was probably drunk."

He agreed with her and pulled up at the house. Outside the police had gathered and a small child sat on the porch step. An officer motioned over to the SUV and explained the child had been found hiding in a local park. Morgan and Prentiss questioned why a thorough search hadn't been done but no answers were given. "Well that was a waste of time" Morgan stated.

"The force here is incompetent."

"You're telling me." He agreed. "So what did this woman look like? I'm struggling to place her."

Emily racked her mind. "Thin, but that was probably stress induced though, she looked tired too. Dark hair; it was a reddish-brown, freshly dyed but you could tell her natural colour was dark. Dark eyes."

"Tall? Short?"

"She was sitting on a stool, I couldn't really tell. She stood up when I left. I guess she was a bit shorter than me."

"How old?"

"Oh c'mon... Same age as me? I really don't know. She looked like she could be a bit younger but like I said, stress."

Morgan shook his head. "Blondes are my type. Tall girls and blondes."

"Well she was neither."

They drove in silence as Emily thought about the night. She still couldn't place her coming in. The woman had an eerie sense to her.

"Did she give you a name?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah and a number. I think it was Kiri or Karen or Kira... Kira."

"That's strange. I've never dated anyone by those names."

The car fell silent again and nothing was said until they arrived back at the BAU's offices.


	2. Emily

**Post-Doyle. I might be a bit slow in adding more chapters (I will get around to doing it!) because I have a lot of work to do :( Please review! (Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!) This story will see the return of former agents! **

Derek Morgan awoke to his cell phone falling off the night stand and smashing off the hardwood floor. He got up and went to the gym in his building; all his troubles could wait until after his morning workout. Unusual for Derek, he got tired soon and returned to his apartment after only half an hour on the treadmill. He assembled his phone and shoved it into his jean pocket. Whoever was trying to contact him could wait until he was settled in the office.

He pulled onto the car park at Quantico and everyone was already there. He had spent a little too long in the shower and was running slightly late. The team were scattered and the room was littered with FBI trainees who were being given a guided tour. Amidst the rabble in the office, he finally checked on whoever was calling. It was Joe. Emily had stood him up and now he was mad at Derek for suggesting the whole thing. He gradually looked around, trying to spot Prentiss in the crowd but she was nowhere to be seen. Penelope entered as soon as the 'babies' as she liked to call them had moved on to another unit.

"Seen Prentiss?" He asked.

She too inspected the room. "No, actually. She's normally one of the first here, guess she overslept or something. I'll give her a call."

"Seen Prentiss?" Derek asked again, to Reid and Rossi.

They spoke in sync. "No."

Garcia returned waving a piece of paper about and her phone. "I've checked her last three known numbers and I've had no reply."

"I guess she's with JJ and Hotch. I saw them running about in the lobby earlier." Reid said, flicking through the last pages of Rossi's latest work. "Thanks for the mention" he added.

Rossi patted him on the back. "They're in Hotch's office and Prentiss wasn't with them. I just saw them go in. Probably a new case."

The team all looked over to Hotch's office and speculated where the missing brunette was. JJ appeared clutching Prentiss' go-bag.

"Hey JJ, you seen Prentiss?" Derek shouted over to her but slowly became quieter as he saw her holding her bag.

JJ breathed in deeply and turned to Hotch who lingered behind her in the doorway. He remained focused on the team and she turned back, her eyes watering. "Emily was in a car accident last night." She leant back on the glass of his office. "Her car went off road just before the interstate. She's in hospital at the moment. I've got to go and see her… Strauss has reasons to believe it was an attack on a federal agent". Derek glared at JJ who spoke with the same tone of voice she once spoken with while they sat in a hospital waiting room, passing time until the 'fate' of Prentiss was revealed. This time however, her face was splattered with emotion. He never realised before, but looking back, JJ was cold and removed the night she delivered the news.

Penelope let out a cry. She had already lost Prentiss once and she wasn't prepared to lose her again. "Is she ok?" she nervously questioned.

Hotch moved JJ aside and answered. "She will be ok: concussion, a fractured arm and a few cuts and bruises, but the doctors want to monitor her for a couple more days. JJ is going to see her and take some clean clothes. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to go talk to the mechanic who recovered the car. And Reid, I want you to go to where the car came off." The team passed looks between each other and looked confused. "I know this isn't what we normally do but we have orders from Strauss… Honestly I am shocked after the ordeal we had after Doyle."

Morgan struggled to take in what he was hearing. "Hotch, you've lost me. Why would somebody do this to Emily? Doyle is out of the picture and everything is cleared. When did this happen? Emily had plans for last night. Hotch, I need to know what's going on. She's my partner, I need to see her."

Hotch sighed. "Rossi, go alone. Morgan, I'll talk to you in private."

The team dispersed and Penelope was left alone. It was times like this that she felt like she wasn't part of the BAU family. She retreated back to her kingdom and watched Hotch and Morgan through the glass partition.

Hotch sat Morgan down in his office. "You know where Emily was going last night?" he asked as he flicked through the folder of the damaged car.

"Yeah, she had a date with Joe."

Hotch looked up from the file. "Joe?"

"My man, Hotch. He has nothing to do with this! Joe, from the bar Martins bar."

Hotch paused and thought. "Joseph Geller? We can't rule him out."

Derek fidgeted in his seat. "Look. He text me this morning saying how Prentiss stood him up. I'll go to the bar, get his alibi. Get tapes, whatever! I need to know Emily is safe."

"She is perfectly fine. You have permission to go see her after you have returned."

Four hours passed and the team began to return. Garcia arranged for them to meet in the conference room and waited intently on any news on Emily. Spencer Reid was the last to enter.

JJ stood up. "Emily is recovering. The police took her statement and with any luck, she will be back tomorrow to help us." Derek muttered under his breath. "Of course she can't remember much, however she did tell me that she remembers struggling to brake before losing total control of the car."

Reid nodded and spread out pictures of a road onto the table. "That makes sense. If you look here…" he spread his fingers out across several photos "…you can see the red cones indicate where we think the car came of the road, but…" he again moved his fingers to indicate another location "there were no markings on the road which would imply any force was put on to stop the car from coming away from the road…"

Hotch leaned over the table and inspected the images. "Rossi, what did you find?"

"The mechanic was shocked to even hear she was able to start the car. "

"I'm sorry?" Hotch said, unable to understand how that was possible.

"Well… Under the chassis and bonnet there has been a considerable amount of damage."

Penelope butted in. "He did know there had been a car crash, didn't he?"

"Yes. I mean, underneath several pipes had been slashed and under the bonnet several cables had been cut and the water tank punctured."

"Sounds like a frenzied attack on a car." JJ pointed out.

"Exactly." He pulled out a dark photograph of the underneath of the car. "The mechanic reckons it took the person several attempts do whatever they set out to do. And even then, he expects it was to just cause as much damage as possible. Because of how many attempts it has taken to cut some of these wires he expected the perpetrator to either be a teenage boy or a woman. He believes that a full grown man would not only have the knowledge on how to destroy a car, but also the strength to cut the wires and cause quite a bit more damage."

Hotch began to write up on the board the ideas being put forward. He turned to Derek. "How did your meeting go with Joe?"

Morgan threw forward a tape. "He has a rock hard alibi and the tape to prove he was at the bar all night. I got Garcia to track down all cell numbers to his name and there was only one; the same number that was used to call Prentiss five times over the course of an hour. The times which Garcia retrieved fits perfectly to the recording of the bar. No other numbers were called until this morning, and that was to me." Hotch put a line through Joe's name with permanent marker.

"So where are we then?" Garcia asked.

Hotch quickly looked over the photos one more time and scribbled on the board.

Rossi flicked through his notes. "We have two completely different profiles if we go on the ideas from the mechanic. He seemed pretty certain."

Hotch turned to face the team. "I want to go with idea that our un-sub is a woman. JJ, I want you to go around Emily's apartment. Morgan, you too. Garcia; track her calls and cards, see where she has been in the past month. Rossi and Reid; once Garcia has done that I want you to follow up and investigate."

Yet again, the team evaporated from the BAU.

"I haven't been here in a while" JJ said as she opened the door to Prentiss' apartment.

"Well yeah, me neither. We always tend to go out somewhere, it's more like a date if we're at somebody's…. it's weird."

JJ laughed and peeped her head into each room. "What are we even here for?"

"I guess just to check there have been no disturbances. Emily never came home last night. "

"Everything looks like it's in place. I'll grab some clothes for her and we can go back. I don't think she appreciated the blouse and trousers I brought for her…"

"Yeah I agree. I don't like uncovering our friend's secrets…"

They locked up and drove to the hospital. Along the way, Derek tried to make conversation but he always found it was easier to talk to JJ when more people were around. They very rarely were alone together and he couldn't find the words to say, especially after he found out she knew Prentiss was still alive.

At the hospital they were greeted by several nurses.

"Agents Jareau and Morgan; how is she?"

One of the nurses skipped over to the board at the bottom of Emily's bed. "She has made a considerable improvement, when she came in she was very drowsy and vomiting; we were very concerned. I would actually say that she could go home later but she would need a bit of assistance. Is there anyone she lives with?"

JJ murmured. "No I don't think so."

"I can do it." Morgan added.

The nurse gave an unconvinced glare. "She will need assistance with walking; she's fairly bruised and perhaps a little help getting dressed in a morning."

Morgan looked over to Emily who was sleeping in her sterilised hospital bed. "I can do it."

"Are you sure you can do it Derek? Do you want to?"

He turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. "I can do this, I want to do this."

The plump nurse smiled. "So it's settled then. We can discharge her as soon as she is awake… I'll quickly run it over with some doctors… "

Emily's eyes opened and gave a glazed over stare to her two co-workers at the end of her bed. She grinned. "I don't even know how this happened." She said staring intently at Derek. She was asleep when he visited earlier.

Derek paced over and held her hand. "Hotch has the team looking into it. We have reasons to believe it was done intentionally but we have the best guys on the case. I'm looking after you tonight, tomorrow and for however long you may need me. I'm not taking no for an answer." His voice was calm and passionate. He cared so much about Emily and he wasn't going to leave her at a point when she needed help.

"Thank you" she said quietly as she struggled to get up. "Ouch!"

JJ ran from the doorway and helped Emily to sit up. "Don't strain yourself! You've been through enough."

Emily leaned over to hug JJ but she couldn't reach. "Thanks mom!" she joked.

JJ's phone buzzed from in her purse. "Hotch." She said as she retrieved it. "Hello…. Yeah we are with her now…" JJ passed the phone over to Morgan.

His eyes rolled as he listened to the unit chief on the phone. "I got it Hotch. Ok, I got it." He passed the phone back to JJ. "We need to be getting back…"

"But?" Emily quickly shot out.

"You're coming with us." He reassured her.

The nurses helped Emily to get ready while Morgan and JJ waited in the waiting room. Emily finally emerged hobbling into the room.

"Take this." A nurse said, pushing over a wheel chair.

"Ohh no!" Emily was defiant about getting around by herself.

"I don't think so…" Derek said to Emily, carefully pushing her into the chair. She folded her arms and moaned like a four year old as Morgan and JJ pushed her into the elevator and out of the hospital.

"You're going to have to lift me" Emily said as she stared at the towering SUV once they had reached the car park. Derek scooped her up with ease and delicately placed her in the car. "I've never felt pain like this!" she moaned once they were all in.

Derek turned from the driver's seat. "Not even being staked in the stomach?"

She paused for a moment and looked down at her abdomen as if she could still see the wooden stake which was thrashed into her stomach. "This pain is all over. The anger I felt for Doyle made the pain ease…"

"I'm here to help." He reassured her once again as they began to drive the BAU's offices.

Occasionally a yelp would be heard from the back of the vehicle when they came to an abrupt stop but they tried to keep Prentiss talking to distract her from her own agony. They came to a sudden halt.

"What the?" Derek shouted out of the window. A driver had cut him off and made him swerve, sending Emily flying against his chair and JJ straight against the window.

Emily chirped up from the back. "I swear giving birth would be less painful!"

JJ swivelled around. "Probably. It hurts, but the pain goes away once you hold your baby in your arms… it's all worth it."

Emily smiled. "Ever thought about doing it all again?" JJ smiled too and sighed. She turned back around to face the front and remained silent. "…JJ?" Emily questioned.

JJ quickly realised that she had blanked out and turned back to face her friend. "…yeah? Oh yeah, sure…"

Derek looked up at the mirror and caught Emily's eyes. They both smirked and turned to look at JJ who was smiling contently out of the window.

They pulled onto the office car park and JJ was still daydreaming, oblivious to the fact that they had reached their location. Emily clambered out of the car and reluctantly sat in the wheelchair as she was pushed across the pothole-ridden lot to the main doors.

They elevator doors opened and Derek pushed Emily onto the narrow walkway.

"Anyone order a profiler?" He shouted to gain the attention of his co-workers who lingered around the desks. They looked up and walked over the railings to greet Emily.

"A wheelchair?" Garcia asked, reaching her arm out to her. "I thought it wasn't serious?"

Emily looked up to Derek but he didn't say anything. "I'm fine. It just hurts to move." She didn't want to talk about what happened but she knew it was inevitable.

"Oh honey!" she exclaimed, running around to wheel her across the offices and into the boardroom.

Aaron Hotchner stood in the darkened boardroom waiting for the rest of his team to arrive; carefully looking over each piece of evidence he tried to piece a story together but he was struggling. He had 24 hours until the case would be handed over the DC police but he knew that if it was left to them nothing would happen. He needed to know if his team were in danger and he wanted to catch the person who caused agent Prentiss to come into harm's way.

Garcia wheeled Emily into the room and Hotch looked on in shock. He didn't expect her to be there, but he knew she was vital to their case, if there was one at all. Normally her eyes would be fiery and passionate about her job but when he looked at her he couldn't see past the cuts on her face and the evident bruising across her jaw line. She looked vulnerable and tired.

"Hey Hotch" she said, trying to manoeuvre the chair one armed around the table.

"Emily…" he replied staring at her battered body. "How are you? I mean… considering…"

She waved her arm in plaster and tried to smile. "I'll live." The rest of the team followed them in and tried to sit around the table without having to move her. "I guess now that I'm here I can tell you everything…"

Everyone turned to look at the board which was littered with photographs and notes. "Actually, we have done a lot" Hotch replied. "But it's getting late so I might just call it a day."

Emily scanned the board. "Whoa! The car was destroyed…" she remarked. "Is there anything you don't have? Or need?"

Hotch hesitated and asked around. "I guess not. You can all go home now."


	3. Hotch

**Post-Doyle. I might be a bit slow in adding more chapters (I will get around to doing it!) because I have a lot of work to do :( Please review! (Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!) This story will see the return of former agents! **

"JJ?" Will groaned. "Are you going to get that? I think it's Hotchner."

The sleeping couple were disturbed by an early morning phone call. Slowly JJ threw the covers back and peaked over to the digital display on the phone base: HOTCH. She thumped the clock so that it lit up to show the time; it was too early for anyone to call, even Aaron Hotchner.

"Hello?" she said wearily rubbing her eyes. "Hello? Hotch?" JJ turned to Will, "I can't hear anything."

Will took the phone off her and looked at the display to see if the call was still active. "Hello, Aaron? Are you there?" He pushed the loudspeaker button and placed it on the sheets between the two of them. A disturbance came from the other end of the phone, a rattling and then heavy footsteps. The phone went dead.

JJ threw the phone back onto its base and snuggled back into the sheets. "We better get used to getting up in the middle of the night again."

Will awoke to find his son rolling across the bed.

"Henry! Henry! Where's mommy?" Henry continued rolling across the bed and turned to the door way where his mother jumped across the hallway, trying to get her trousers on and juggle her cell phone in her hand. "Hun, what you doin'?"

JJ continued to struggle. "Calling Hotch back but he isn't answering…" She disappeared into the bathroom.

Will picked Henry up and followed her down the hall. "How about I take you to work? I'll pick you up and we can go to the doctor's office together." JJ hesitated and turned to face will. "You haven't told them yet have you?"

JJ turned back around and proceeded to put her earrings in. "Hotch knows, and I think he told Strauss. Obviously we're not in the field so I just wanted to wait a while…"

Will turned and walked out. "Be ready in twenty minutes."

JJ and Will arrived at Quantico with their son, Henry, in tow. She went to her office while Will looked around for Hotch to ask him about the early morning phone call. Emily stumbled around the office and greeted them. "Hey handsome!"

Will smiled, "Hey!".

Emily's eyes shifted. "And hello Henry… big boy now!"

Will urged Henry to say hello but he was shy and buried his head into his father's neck. "Wanna hold him?" he asked. Emily quickly wobbled over to her desk and threw her arms out to receive the child. He wondered off and Emily was left with the toddler. "I'll be right back."

JJ followed Will out of the main offices, laughing at Emily who was now trying to get her son to try singing pat-a-cake a long with her.

"You're going to have to go soon…" JJ hesitantly said to Will who was pacing towards Strauss' office.

"Hun, I'll go as soon as I've spoken to Aaron. He can't call you in the morning like that. He keeps you here long enough and it's uncalled for to ring you up at just past three."

They reached Strauss' office and they waited a moment before knocking the door. Strauss emerged followed by two weedy police detectives. She was startled.

"Mr LaMontagne" she said slowly. "I'm surprised you're here so early."

JJ looked at Will. "I'm sorry? What do you mean?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to sound rude.

"Goodbye Ms Strauss." The two detectives called from down the hall.

"I trust you are here because…" she trailed off upon noticing the concerned look on JJ's face. "… you better come in." Will proceeded to walk into her office and sit down. "You too, Jennifer."

They sat opposite her and Will gripped JJ's hand tightly.

"Ma'am if this is about the pregnancy, we only just found out. I'm taking JJ to the doctor's later." Will stuttered.

Strauss sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." She paused and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Agent Hotchner was attacked last night. To my knowledge he is in a stable condition in hospital however things have been touch and go."

JJ leaned over her chair and grabbed hold of Will.

"Ma'am, I don't know where I come into this." Will spoke softly while he gently caressed JJ's head.

"William, I believe your unit of the DC police cover the area in which Mr Hotchner lives. You are investigating this attack on a federal agent."

JJ's head popped up and she wiped away the tears. "An attack on a federal agent?"

"Yes Miss Jareau."

"Do you think it's connected to what happened to Emily?"

"Miss Jareau, this will be passed over to Mr Cooper's team who will work with the DC police. Your team can no longer play a role in this case. I'm sorry." She handed a brown folder to Will. "And to answer your question, I believe there is a connection to Miss Prentiss' accident."

Will scanned over the file. "I'll go to the station."

"Actually, William. I would prefer if you stayed here while I briefed the team. As you both knew Aaron very well I would appreciate it if you took a back seat and acted as a liaison between your force and the team here at Quantico." She stood up and motioned them out of the room.

JJ appeared at the end of the corridor and gathered the team in the conference room. "Strauss wants to see us."

The team took their usual seats and were joined by Will and Strauss. Reid looked around for Hotchner and the display of horror on his face was evident when he couldn't see him. "Where's Hotch?" he asked concerned.

Will shut the door and took a seat at the front next to JJ who was still teary eyed.

"Aaron was attacked last night in his home. He was stabbed- several times. His attacker left the scene and we have the DC police force attending his home right now. Mr Cooper's team are working on this case also, as we have reason to believe this team was targeted specifically and I do not want you involved with the case. As I have already told Miss Jareau I do believe this is connected to Miss Prentiss' car accident." Strauss took a moment to glare at Emily who held Henry tightly on her lap. "I would appreciate it if you all would remain in these offices. You will return home tonight with assistance from our head security and you will then be forwarded to a safe house."

The team stared on in disbelief as Strauss casually left the room. "And by the way, congratulations."

Morgan, Rossi and Reid quickly ran out of the room and huddled around a desk in the office space outside. Garcia joined them shortly after nothing else was said in the conference room.

"Hun, I'll be back in a while. I'll take Henry to the nursery so you don't have to worry." Will walked over to Emily and grabbed his son.

Both women watched them leave and continued to sit in silence.

"So…" JJ finally said which distracted Emily from a daze.

"So." She repeated back to her. "You're pregnant?"

JJ smiled. "I thought no one heard that. But yeah."

Emily shot up and ran as best she could over to JJ who had since sat up from the chair and was trying to wipe the running mascara from beneath her eyes. "Aww congratulations" she said softly as she tightly squeezed JJ. "Whoa." She quickly let go and looked down at her friend's abdomen. "How far along are you?" JJ laughed.

"You can feel the bump then, huh?"

She glared at the shirt which hid the baby perfectly. "Uh yeah!"

JJ quickly rubbed her stomach. "I'm not actually sure how far gone to be completely honest. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and I was going to find out then. Will was coming because he didn't have a lot going on at work but I guess he can't make it now." JJ wiped tears from her eyes. "Hormones eh! Will you come with me? To the doctors?"

Emily stood astounded. "Oh JJ, I'd love to!"

It was just past four when JJ and Emily returned to the offices. JJ beamed through the corridors looking for Will to show him the very first scan of their baby.

"Guys, where you been? Strauss wants us in the meeting room, Pronto." Garcia ushered them around.

"Finally!" Strauss remarked as they joined their co-workers.

They didn't say a word and took their places at the table.

The same two officers who had met with Strauss earlier stood at the front of the room. They stood legs apart, arms folded looking disapprovingly and the two late comers. They put on a macho façade but the profilers could read them like a book. Their aviator sunglasses which hung from their shirt collar fooled nobody.

Eventually one swayed forward and unfolded his arms. The other cop follow suit. "As we believe recent events have been targeted specifically on federal agents, you will all go into questioning." Strauss looked over to the two men, puzzled by their choice of words. He looked down at his sweaty palm and tried to read what he had once written. "Uhh." He grunted. "Reid, Morgan and Rossi; room four. Jareau, Prentiss; room seven."

The men strolled out of the room. Strauss shot a disbelieving look to the men as they walked along the corridor. "Sometimes I wonder how they got their jobs" she mumbled as she shuffled papers at the head of the table. "Interviews" she corrected the officer, "should take no longer than half an hour, afterwards you will be transported home and on to the designated safe house."

Emily sat at the far end of the corridor, waiting for JJ to be finished in the interview room. Occasionally she would lean forward and glance towards the opposite end, trying to sneak a peek at her male co-workers who stood segregated near another interview room.

JJ emerged from the dark room. She smiled. "This should be interesting for you…"

Emily look concerned as she entered the room. Mick Rawson sat behind a wooden table with a deep brown file titled 'E PRENTISS'.

"Nice to see you again" he said, glancing at her picture and comparing it to the woman who sat before him. She acknowledged his statement.

"So what have you got to ask?" she asked agitated.

He briefly looked down at his prompt sheet. "The usual. Any reasons, any people, any enemies…" He trailed off as he reached a series of photographs which displayed her lying in a hospital bed wired to several machines, still covered in blood.

She noticed what he was looking at and quickly regained his attention. "No, no, no. No enemies, no people, no motive."

He unclipped the most horrific photograph "no enemies, eh?"

She looked apathetically at herself in the bloody state. "Doyle is long gone."

He placed the photograph face down in its rightful place. "I guess we're done then."

She sighed. "This is their idea of questioning?" Mick chuckled and put his hands up.

"Don't blame me!" he joked. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "I have one last question." He quickly stated just as she was about to turn the handle. She slowly turned around, making it obvious he was keeping her from somewhere and every second she spent with him was effort. "Why didn't you call me back?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Goodbye Mick."


	4. Bridging Chapter

**Post-Doyle. I might be a bit slow in adding more chapters (I will get around to doing it!) because I have a lot of work to do :( Please review! (Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!) This story will see the return of former agents! **

"Momma's own recipe!" Rossi claimed as he placed a bowl full of meatballs before the team. "Passed down several generations, I bet you've never had better!"

The team tucked in and adjusted to their new surroundings.

"How long do you think we will be here for?" Will asked, unsure of why he too was taken to a safe house.

Spencer twirled his spaghetti and thought about the answer. "Anywhere between a couple of weeks and several months..." Will almost choked and stared at Spencer wide-eyed. "I'm sure it will be resolved soon though."

"Resolved soon?" Rossi asked, shocked by the younger agent's attitude.

Reid again looked up and began on a tangent. "Look at it. We hardly have a case." He corrected himself, "...they hardly have a case. Emily was in a car crash and Hotch was stabbed. Two different methods, if we are saying there is one un-sub; we know how rare that is. Can't we put it down to coincidence?"

Morgan slammed down his cutlery and looked over to Emily who was keeping her head down. "Kid; you're acting shockingly cavalier over the fact that two of your co-workers – friends- have been victimised and attacked. What are the chances that it is a 'coincidence'? Don't even answer that." He blurted out. "Look at Emily, an arm in plaster, bruised all over, struggling to get about. Try telling me that was an accident. You saw the photos; you know it was done purposely. And Hotch? Don't get me started. We can profile that straight off. He obviously knew the guy, classic un-sub: attack from behind. Sign of guilt."

JJ butted in. "Calm down Derek." He was breathing loudly and he was evidentially irritated.

"No. I will not calm down..." His lips were drawn back and his jaw was tight. He spoke slowly and managed to stop himself from turning on her too. He had kept his anger concealed for so long; he just needed a reason to explode. She knew Prentiss was alive and he could never forgive her.

Will put his hand on JJ's and rubbed it slowly, contemplating whether or not to reveal the latest discovery to the team. "My guys actually have created a good profile of Aaron's attacker- especially seeing as that isn't their usual job. Obviously they had a bit of help but it was determined that the attacker was a left-handed woman. "

"That's your good profile?" JJ questioned.

Will was disheartened. "Like I said, it's not their usual job. They too came to the conclusion that he knew the attacker..."

Rossi stood up and began to clear the plates. "At least they've got something... And they have Garcia working her magic: looking everything he has done for the past three months, everyone he has come into contact with, you know the drill..."

Emily sighed. "I guess she's doing that to me too."

Rossi chuckled. "Anything to hide Miss Prentiss?"

She shook her head. "I guess we broke down the wall between our personal lives and our work lives a while ago. It would be nice to have some privacy, good luck to Garcia looking through all my shopping bills..."

The team remained relatively silent until Reid peaked up again from teenager-like mood. "So what did they ask you?" His question wasn't directed at anyone.

JJ looked around to see if anyone was going to answer. "The usual, Spence. Where, who, anything suspicious..."

The team nodded and agreed with her. He felt the awkwardness from his speech earlier. "I guess you all said nothing..."

"Yeah, pretty much." Emily said apathetically as she glared out of the window to see at least five officers littered around the building. "...They don't make it obvious, do they?"

The room fell silent once more. "Didn't you mention that woman?" Derek asked.

"What woman?" Emily questioned, unsure of who he was on about.

"The woman from the bar who said she knew me, but I have absolute no memory of..." he said with a sarcastic tone.

She paused for a moment. "Her? I'm pretty sure she was a drunk..." she laughed it off.

Derek's face became stern. "A drunk who had been watching me, you, us, for an entire evening and then randomly starts talking to you about me..." Emily shifted her eyes to each member of the team who kept looking between them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

Reid sat forward, intrigued by the supposed drunk. "Morgan, do you think this could be our un-sub?"

Emily stood at the head of the table alarmed by the theory. "Don't be ridiculous! I met her Friday and then everything happened from Monday onwards. Just a coincidence."

"Hold on, what?" Will stood up grabbed a piece of paper. He waved the pen and chewed the end in deep thought. "By any chance was this the St Martins bar?" Morgan answered for Emily. "…well that was one of the places that you and Hotch both visited regularly. The DC team believe the perp. was watching you for a while from there."

Emily shook her head. "We go every Friday after work… that's nothing new, or surprising. I don't see how they think we've been watched…" JJ mumbled and agreed.

"Emily, look at this from a profiler's point: two victims, your paths cross at this location every week in public. You meet this woman who claims to know Morgan but he has no recollection of it. And then to top it off you and Hotch both fall victim to a crime which has a supposed female un-sub within the space of 48 hours."

Reid shot up. "I agree with Rossi. The feed is sparse but I think we could have something going on here."

Emily smiled but her face soon changed to display a concerned look of horror. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, why would I?" Reid asked.

JJ looked at the men. "Do you really think that they guy who did this has been watching us?"

Will picked up his cell and called in his team. "I'm want you guys re-interviewed."

"Uh sure…" Emily complied.

JJ rubbed her stomach. "All of us?"

Will looked the bulging baby bump and then up to JJ. "It's best to be on the safe side."


End file.
